Map vendors, such as Tele Atlas® and NAVTEQ®, provide digital maps to a variety of clients for different purposes. For example, such companies may provide digital maps to: (a) Internet websites for providing driving directions to consumers; (b) cellular companies to include in phones and personal digital assistants; (c) government agencies (e.g., the United States Department of Agriculture and Environmental Protection Agency) for use in their respective government functions; and (d) transportation and logistics companies, such as United Parcel Service of America, Inc. (“UPS”), for determining and optimizing delivery routes. Unfortunately, the digital maps provided by vendors do not include precise location information about particular points of interest. For example, although digital maps can be used to provide navigational information to points of interest with little inaccuracy, they do not include, for example, the actual longitude and latitude coordinates associated with commercial and residential addresses. Thus, to provide directions to a point of interest, methods such as interpolation are used to approximate where a point of interest or address is on a street in association with a digital map. Such approximations typically introduce minor inaccuracies into the navigational information, such as indicating that an address is 1/10 of a mile further down a street than it actually is located. For transportation and logistics companies and other entities, precision of delivery locations is a paramount concern. Accordingly, minor inaccuracies in directions or errors in a digital map can greatly impact a company's efficiency. Thus, there is a need to provide additional location information for various points of interests.